The Network (TV series)
The Network is a Brunanter-Lovian television drama set in the Cold War period. Though incorporating some historical events, it is a largely fictional work. The series takes place in Brunant, Lovia and Libertas Historical background The 1970s marked the start of the Detente period of the Cold War, where both the US and the Soviets began cooling off tensions. But, the 1970s was also marked by many secret operations and activities, many of them occurring in some of the wikinations. In 1973 a Soviet spy, who worked as a Brunanter congressional secretary was arrested after being detected, and in 1975 an incident involving a Soviet submarine very nearly escalated things in Brunant. Characters *David Robinson (played by Miquel Ricard): a military consultant living in Brunant, with a real wife and family. Robinson serves as the directorate's contact man, having formed links with many corrupt officials, underworld figures and other shady groups. *Jan and Olivia Baumann (played by Jay Simmons and Mathilde Norup): a lovely Dutch couple living in Libertas. Both are senior government workers who are able to use thier positions to access data otherwise unobtainable. They were recruited by the KGB in Rotterdam in the late 1950s. *Janet Parsons (played by Kimberley Dujardin): a Lovian former ambassador who is the secretary to King Arthur's closest aide. Since 1974 she has been privy to important and often sensitive information. Recurring characters: *Peter Steenveld: a Royal Guard officer tasked with counterespionage *Andrea Bates: David's wife *Harry Colbert: Janet Parsons' nosy boyfriend, a police official *KGB contact person: played by Natalia Semenova *Valter Klements (played by Andrija Pančić): a member of Juliana's NPI and a key contact in Europe with the Soviets, who is secretly looking to defect to the west. Plot Moscow, 1964: the KGB's secret newly-established Red Directorate instructs its' recruits to where they will be sent to live in deep cover. Their brightest young agents are chosen for several small nations, because "this is where sensitive information is often dropped unknowingly". The Baumann couple (Jan and Olivia) were recruited in Rotterdam, and moved to Libertas where they have well-placed government jobs. David Robinson joined the KGB in the 1960s and was sent to Brunant with the cover of a university student, later marrying and having three kids. Janet Parsons went from Czechoslovakia to join the KGB and was sent to Lovia, where she has become the secretary to the king's closest aide. Each of them must work on their own, or with their comrades abroad to conduct intelligence missions against their governments and military, all while trying to maintain their image as good citizens and under the watchful eye of others. Episodes Season 1 (2013) #''Pilot, 15 January: The common past of the 4 spies is shown and how they integrated into their new societies. #Impersonating the enemy, 22 Jan: Robinson is contacted by the Baumann's, who are searching for information on British military activity in Libertas, but unable to due to insufficient security clearance. Posing as a top-level Brunanter government official, Robinson contacts several defense officials and is able to piece together data from what little they are each authorized to reveal. #Army talk, 29 Jan: Janet overhears her boss mention that the US army has approached Lovian officials, something of a "big deal". After relaying her find, she is tasked with finding out what is going on and sifting through secret documents, though she is unable to find conclusive data. Meanwhile, Robinson is told to relay whatever information he has on Brunanter military installments to Soviet navy officials, who are planning a reconnaisance mission by submarine. #The Sub, 5 Feb: A Soviet Navy submarine (K-126) is spotted and detained by the Brunanters, and David fears that it has been captured, as little information is being released. Using a contact in the Royal Guard, he is able to find out who approached the submarine, interrogating him before the government could and shooting him. #London Town, 12 Feb: The Baumann's are able to discover that the British Secret Service is interested in talking to the Brunanters about the submarine and other security issues. Heading to London, they are able to break into the MI6 office where they will be held and bug it, but they are able to overhear that the room will be changed. Meanwhile, Janet gets into a relationship with a Lovian police official, Harry, in order to access information he may have. #The Big Meet, 19 Feb: Jan Baumann is able to go to MI6's secret meeting, taking the identity of a Swedish official involved in tracking Soviet subs. Baumann is given access to British tracking data, which he attemps copies and sends to Moscow. But, as he is doing so, the British get suspicious and take him aside for questioning. Janet finds out that the Americans are looking to place missiles in Lovia, but as she is radioing him her new "boyfriend" overhears and confronts her. Season 2 (2014) #Out of the Hole, 18 February: Baumann is questioned by MI6 officials who fear he may be a spy, but he portrays the Swedish official to the accent and is ultimately allowed to continue in the meeting. Though no longer an official suspect, very little of note is discussed in the meeting and he is left with little to report to Moscow. Meanwhile, put on the spot by Harry, Janet fabricates the story of her working for the FBI and is able to convince him, at least momentarily. #Valter, 25 February: The Baumann's are put into contact with Valter Klements, an officer in Juliana's secret police who is close to the KGB. Klements is able to better facilitate contact with other friendly agents in Europe and is privy to key information. He is looking to exchange some key information he has for photographs and plans the Parsons have on military installations in Libertas. He arranges they meet in southern France. David is given the task of getting into the military area of Van Draak Airport and reporting on the USAF jets there, but given that it's closed off and accessible only to USAF officials and key military officials in Brunant, he is led to contact a forger to make him out as a USAF official. #Face to Face, 4 March: Jan and Olivia are in France when they are told Klements cannot meet them but one of his contacts will. The Baumann's are worried but decide to exchange the data anyway with the man sent, Gregor. Gregor then gets in contact with Klements and is told to have someone follow them and "do what was agreed". Janet is told to bug Harry's office but is worried her boyfriend is still suspicious. #Other Side of the Curtain, 11 March: Jan and Olivia return to Wikistad and are just getting settled when their home suddenly catches fire. They fear that someone is going after them and may have discovered who they are so they move to a safe house in Molenbeek. Valter's officials want him to meet with the Baumann's again and send him on the flight. On board, an American sits behind him and says two things: "why are they not dead" and "if you want to live in America you need to bring down more reds first". #More Reds First'', 18 March: Valter is revealed to be a double agent who is looking to defect to the United States and now works on bringing down the Baumman's. Category:TV shows Category:BBN Category:Lovia